


Sibling

by LetsWriteNow



Category: Danny Phantom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ... - Freeform, Gen, Help, I was typing a line when this idea came up, Inspired by my mind, It kind of possessed me, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsWriteNow/pseuds/LetsWriteNow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A surprise trip to the states was the last thing Harry Potter wanted after the year he had.  Yet unbeknownst to him this trip will reveal forgotten secrets that will change everything.  Currently a one shot, may change latter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sibling

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to stay as a one shot for the time being, but that may change later. I am new to the archive so please treat me well. I am also in the process of copying over my other stories from FF.N. Have fun.

Harry Potter was not amused.  Not even a half of a week after his worst Hogwarts year yet he is being dragged to visit his aunt.  Yet thank everything that is Holy and Good its not his Aunt Marge.  No they were not going to go visit that over fed whale, they were going to go visit his Aunt Petunia’s half sister in America, Harry never met her nor could he remember her name.  Nor did he care really, it was hard to not care for much after the year he had.  He watched a friend die, he bore witness to Voldemort’s return.  If he was to be perfectly honest with himself he probably wasn’t really right in the head anymore, as hard as it is to admit even to himself. Harry understood that people tended to not leave traumatic situations unscathed very often.  

Currently Harry was riding with the people that allow him to live in their house and on occasion give him food in a rented car blazing down the highway towards their destination.  After twelve hours of travel, seven on a plane with screaming children and five hours with his relations Harry was about ready to try his hand at making a port key to get him the hell out of there.  Worst case scenario, it doesn’t work.... or it blows up.  It was almost to the point that Harry hoped the car would spontaneously explode just to have his overly large cousin to stop his never ending snoring!

“Dudders, wake up dear.  We’re there.”  Aunt Petunia said to Dudley, Harry took a look out the window as she tried to wake his cousin and noticed that they had indeed entered the small city they were going to.  Idly Harry noticed a bizarre building that they passed with a large neon sign that he didn’t get a chance to read and an odd contraption built on top of it.  Maybe Wizards lived there, Harry didn’t know how to feel about the possibility.  On one hand he would be around others with Magic and that could keep his relations at bay.  On the other hand they would most likely recognize the famous Boy-Who-Lived, and he was pretty sure that she didn’t want anyone fawning over him because of his fame.

It wasn’t too long before they finally arrived at the home of Harry’s other maternal Aunt.  Before everyone got out of the car his Uncle Vernon turned in his seat and locked eyes with Harry.  “None of your weirdness understood!”  By “weirdness” Uncle Vernon meant magic.  None of the Dursley’s liked magic for one reason or another, sadly Harry was used to it and simply nodded.  He couldn’t use magic anyway since Harry was still underage he could be expelled if he used magic outside of school or emergency.  The group walked up to the front door and was greeted by two people that almost screamed cliché wealth.  One was blond and dressed in a sweater-vest and slacks, the woman was in a pink dress and had lighter red hair, both had perfect white smiles that kind of creeped Harry out a bit.

“Petunia!  It’s been too long sister dear!”  The woman greeted as the group neared.  “And lets not forget the rest of the family!

“Pamela, it is good to see you too.  You remember Vernon.”  Aunt Petunia greeted back, they hugged before she turned towards Dudley “This is my son, Dudley.  Say hello Dudders.”  

“It’s good to meet you Dudley.”  Pamela greeted before she turned towards Harry and suddenly stopped, her face turning to some undistinguishable emotion.  Harry was slightly shocked as well, she had the same emerald eyes as his he did.  His mother Lilly’s eyes.  “Oh my.  This must be Lilly’s boy, Harry?” Pamela asked Aunt Petunia.  

Aunt Petunia’s face shifted towards annoyance briefly at Harry being noticed before she answered “Yes that’s him.”

Looking back at Harry Pamela added “He has her eyes, and I’ll assume he looks like his father.”  Offhandedly she added “Never met the man.”  Harry found it annoying that he was being talk about as if he wasn’t there, yet he could appreciate that at least this Aunt didn’t find a need to insult his parents at any given opportunity.  Addressing everyone “This is my husband Jeremy, now please everyone follow me inside.”

As the group followed their host Harry was in for another shock, despite the relatively unassuming decor outside the house the inside was large, ornate, and didn’t match the outside at all.  “Now I’m sure everyone is tired from their long trip so please follow Jeffery and he’ll take you to your rooms.”  Pamela informed the group as what could only be a butler approached them and started to lead them deeper into the house.  Fifteen minutes everyone was situated in there own rooms.  Harry was simply surprised that the house was so big, it certainly didn’t seem it on the out side but there was enough room for everyone to have there own rooms.  If he didn’t know better he would say the house was magic, but he was pretty sure the Mansons were Muggles.  Looking out the window Harry noticed the Sun was starting to set, good enough time to go to sleep.  He wasn’t the only one that was exhausted, he could hear Dudley snoring through the wall.  Luckily it was muffled enough that Harry might be able to ignore it.

***

Harry woke with a start, drenched in sweat and his eyes watery.  Another nightmare about that dreaded night.  Looking out the window he was that dawn was about to break, at least he managed to sleep through the night this time.  Shaking his head he got up and quickly composed himself before he exited his room.  Judging from the snores coming from from the two closest rooms to his he could assume that his relations were still asleep, which was good for him he didn’t really want to deal with them.  Turning down the hallway Harry decided to wander, preferring to be alone with his thoughts and curious about his new surroundings.  

After fifteen minutes he managed to stumble across the kitchens, the house was surprisingly big.  Harry was not convinced that the Mansons were secretly Wizards that enlarged their house, like that one show that he couldn’t remember the name of.  Some time during his thoughts he managed to find a seat on a stool next to a counter.  It was quiet in a good way, Harry was content just to sit there with his thoughts.

“My my, whats a young man like yourself doing with that kind of face.”  Harry quickly turned towards the source of the unexpected voice and found an old woman in a motorized scooter.  She smiled as she continued “That kind of face belongs on someone far older than you, child.”

“I’m sorry but...  What?”  Harry asked bewildered by the surprise conversation.

The old woman only barked out a laugh “I apologize.  My name is Ida Manson, Jeremy’s mother.”

Harry replied with his own introduction “ Harry Potter.  What did you mean by ‘that kind of face’ Miss. Manson?”

“Oh call me Grandma Ida most everyone does,  or at least they should.  And by what I meant is that someone your age shouldn’t have a face of someone who seen something horrible.  Such a face belongs on those my age.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”  Harry replied instinctively.  He really couldn’t talk about it with anyone, let alone a Muggle.

“Don’t try to deny it kid.  I survived the one of the worst times in history, I can spot a face like yours a mile away.”  Ida said as she started to rummage through the cabinets, grabbing the things that would making tea requires.  As she was preparing it she continued “I won’t make you talk about it, but I will assure you that it will get better.”

“You’re saying that it’ll just go away.”  Harry said with a little bite in his voice despite himself.  The subject was starting to irritate and he could almost feel his anger start to get away from him.

“Ha!  No no.  It’ll always be with you, and the first couple of months to a year will absolutely suck. But it will stop hurting so much.”  Ida replied while she finished the preparations for the tea.  Turning back towards Harry he continued “Time heals all wounds, and it’s up to you to decide if you make what happened become a weakness or a strength.  Take it from a old woman that would know.”  She smiled knowingly.  Harry could only nod, not expecting her words.  Now that he thought of it no one, outside of his friends, tried to talk to him about it in the hopes of comforting him.  It was only questions about Voldemort.  It was like they expected him to be stronger than he really was instead of acting his age.  “Here, drink some tea.  And I’ll get out of your hair.”  Ida said as she handed him a cup of tea, he didn’t even see her finish making it.  

All he could say as she wheeled out was a half whispered “Thank you.”  Ida didn’t reply as she left the kitchen.  Sipping his tea Harry went back to his quiet contemplations, although now the elder’s words were among his thoughts.

***

Despite the different surroundings Harry’s relations were acting like they normally do, trying their hardest to ignore his existence and Harry was enjoying that fact.  When they ignored him he didn’t have to listen to them.  The Dursley were currently enjoying their breakfast, an extra large one for the two larger members.  Harry had already eaten by the time his relations wandered down to the kitchens and were shortly met by Jeremy.  Harry was currently content eavesdropping on his Uncle Vernon's and Jeremy’s conversation in the vain hops that the conversation would turn to something weird.  Weird could mean magic, and magic could mean information on Voldemort.  Ida’s words surprisingly hit Harry hard, he was determined not to be crushed by what happened but to turn it to a strength...  Some how.

Suddenly a girl about Harry’s age walking into the kitchen and stopped short at seeing everyone there.  Jeremy’s chat with Uncle Vernon had ended and the blonde man addressed the girl “Oh Sammy, you’re up!”  Turning back to Vernon and the rest of the foreigners and introduced the new girl “This is my daughter, Samantha.  Sammy please introduce yourself.”

“Um, right.  Hi nice to meet you?”  Samantha said unsure.

Jeremy decided to spare his daughter trying to guess who the guest were “These are your Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and your cousins from England.”  Harry noticed that his Aunt was staring at Samantha with clear surprise, although it could also be clear distaste considering the teens fashion sense.  Samantha wore a black shirt that cut showed a bit of her midriff, a skirt couple with purple leggings and combat boots.  To finish off the look she also wore black wrist bands and thick mascara and purple lipstick.  Harry had to admit that he’s never seen someone dress like that, as such it was a surprise that his Aunt wasn’t having spasms because of the girl that was standing before them.

“Sammykins!  Don’t run away and just wear the nice dress that I have for you!”  The voice of Pamela sounded from somewhere beyond the kitchen.

Samantha immediately tenses at the voice “It’s nice to meet you guys, butIhavetogosobye!”  She said quickly before grabbing an apple and almost sprinted from the room.  As far as first impressions go, Harry liked the girl.  Anyone who could wig out his Aunt Petunia deserved the benefit of the doubt.

Soon after Samantha had fled Pamela entered the kitchen holding the pinkest dress Harry had ever seen.  Glancing around the room Pamela asked Jeremy “Have you seen Sammy, Dear?”

“She fled already Honey.  If you’re quick you might beat her to the front door.”  Jeremy said casually.

“Pam!  Can we speak in private later?”  Aunt Petunia asked before Pamela rushed after her daughter.

“Absolutely!  We do need to catch up.  Until then, Ta!”  Pamela replied before finally continuing her hunt for Samantha.

Fifteen minutes later it was clear that nothing else was going to happen so Harry figured it was time to leave.  As he was nearing the Kitchen exit Jeremy got his attention and said “Ah, Harry!  If you’re going out be sure to be careful.”

Uncle Vernon eyed the blond before asking “Why would the boy need to be careful?”

“Amity Park is....  An odd place.”  Jeremy answered slowly.  Addressing Harry again “Just a aware.  You’ll know what I mean if anything happens.”

Nodding his consent Harry quickly left now with new thoughts running through his head.  Was Voldemort’s Death Eaters here?  Was there some dark creature lurking around the town that got the Muggles attention.  Where was the American Ministry in all this?  None of his questions had easy answers, and suddenly Harry really missed his friends Ron and Hermione.  He could bounce idea off of them and they could prevent him from obsessing over something...  Most of the time at least.

“Hey you seen my Mom near here?”  A voice startled Harry out of his thoughts as he tuned towards a near by bush where the voice had originated, hand twitching towards his wand.  He also noticed that he made it outside and away from the house without noticing.  He should really be keeping “CONSTANT VIGILANCE,” it was the soundest advice he ever gotten from someone, and that someone wanted him dead.

Instead of a Death Eater it was Samantha who emerged from the bush.  After brushing away stray leaves and twigs she said “Sorry for startling you.  Um, you’re one of my cousins....”

“Harry.” Harry replied to her unasked question.  He added while they shook hands “And you’re Samantha.”

“Uh.  Please call me Sam.  It’s easier and doesn’t make me irritated just with its utterance.”  She said with a smirk.

“All right.  I don’t have nickname, so just call me Harry.”  Harry replied trying to be pleasant.

“Ok.”  Sam replied with a chuckle.  “Hey I was going to meet my friends, you could hang with us it you’d like.”

“I-I wouldn’t want to intrude.”

“You wouldn’t be intruding, come on!”  she said as she grabbed his arm and started to drag him down the street.  “They’ll love you so don’t worry!”  Harry could only give in to his fate as his cousin dragged him down the street.

After a couple of minutes she asked “So you don’t look like the other Dursleys.”

“That’s because my last name is ‘Potter’.”  Harry replied curtly, still trying to be polite since she was just trying to make conversation.

“Ah, what about your...”

“Dead.”  Harry interrupted the question not wanting to go into the subject of his parents.

“Oh! I-uh-I’m sorry.”  Sam said quickly a bit embarrassed.

Deciding to turn the topic away from himself and to alleviate Sam’s embarrassment he asked “So you don’t look like the Mansons.” ...Turnabout was fair play.

Taking the change of topic eagerly she barked out a laugh “In what way?” she asked almost enjoying the question.

Blinking Harry clarified “Um, Hair and eyes?”  Purple eyes were odd.

Still smiling Sam answered “I get the hair from Grandma, and I wear colored contacts.  Underneath them my eye’s are just like dear old Mother’s.”

Well that explained that “Ok so how about everything else?” 

Her smile only grew “I don’t like to hide behind a mask.  I want to act like myself and not like anyone else.  Definitely not how my parents want be to be.  As for the way I dress, I’m a goth.  Again its a good way for me to be unique, plus it drives my parents crazy!  It also helps that I don’t like frills and despise the color pink.”

Harry couldn’t help but smile, his relations would hate her.  And their hate would only make her do it more.  He decided that he definitely liked this cousin more than the other one.  Maybe this trip wouldn’t be so bad; how long were they staying anyway?

The two cousins continued chatting along the way and before long they came upon the odd house Harry remembered seeing the night before when he and his relations first got to Amity Park.  Now that he had a chance to actually look at it the dwelling didn’t look even remotely magical, instead it looked like aliens were responsible for the additions.  The contraption on top looked like some type of flying saucer and the sign he could now see it said “Fenton Works.”  Sam didn’t even pause at the sight of the house, she walked right up to the front door and knocked.  A moment later the door opened to reveal what Harry thought was a beardless Hagrid in a lot of orange.  The man before them was huge, almost intimidatingly large.

“Hey Mr. Fenton is Danny around?” Sam asked the orange giant.

“Sure!” the man said loudly before he noticed Harry.  “New friend?”

“Kind of.  That’s my cousin.”  Sam replied.

Mr. Fenton nodded before he grinned widely “Want to come in and hear me talk about ghosts?” he asked almost childlike.

Before Harry could answer a boy his age ran past the large man and quickly said “Sorry Dad, but we gotta go.  I think I saw Mom making cookies.”  As soon as the word ‘cookies’ left the boy’s mouth Mr. Fenton was gone in search of the sugary pastry.  

“Thanks Danny, I would rather not let my cousin sit through one of your dad’s lectures on ghosts.”  Sam said.

“No problem.” Danny replied before turning his attention to Harry.  “And you must be the cousin.  Danny Fenton, nice to meet you.”  Danny had messy black hair like Harry’s, he even shared his general build.  The only thing preventing Harry thinking someone used a polyjuice potion to look like him was the fact Danny had blue eyes and no scar on his forehead.

“Likewise. Harry Potter.”  Harry introduced himself while shaking the boy’s hand.  Introductions were starting to get old in his opinion.

“So...  How you like Amity so far?”  Danny asked.

“Not sure yet.  Just got in last night.” Harry answered.

“Well it’ll be interesting at least.” Danny answered back much to Harry’s curiosity.  What was about this town that would be would warrant essentially strangers to warn him to be careful and to tell him that he would see “interesting” things.

“Hey guy’s.  Who’s the new guy?”  Dear God theres another person Harry had to introduce himself to!  The owner of the voice was a dark skinned boy their age with glasses and a odd looking hat.

“This is my cousin Harry.”  Sam introduced for him, for which Harry was thankful for as she waved in greeting.  “Thats my other friend Tucker.”  Sam said pointing to the new kid, now dubbed Tucker.  “He’s visiting for a while so he’s going to be hanging with us for a bit.”  Sam declared for her male friends, which they agreed to fairly easily either not wanting to argue or not caring either way.  “Alright lets go!”

***

Sirius was bored, at least he got to keep an eye on Harry.  The Dursleys’ trip to the states was definitely not expected and Sirius honestly forgot that Lily had another sister.  Sadly Sirius was technically a international criminal wanted by Magical and Muggle authorities alike, if he wasn’t he would currently not have to be skulking after Harry as a dog as his god son was given an impromptu tour of Amity Park.  Damn Dumbledore for telling him that he couldn’t contact Harry, he was his God Father for Merlin’s sake!  And Harry deserved to know that he wasn’t alone, Sirius remembered when he first saw someone close to him die at the hands of the Death Eaters.  Being the hot head he was he almost did something that would have paled in comparison the false crimes the world believed he committed.  It was only James, Harry’s father, that stopped him from doing something stupid in his grief.

Luckily Harry wasn’t nearly as reckless as Sirius, but that doesn’t mean that he wouldn’t do something stupid.  Then again that’s why Sirius was there in the first place, to make sure Harry stayed safe from his enemy’s and himself.  Currently Sirius was hidden in a bush so that Harry and the group of teens that he found himself with wouldn’t notice a giant stray dog staring at them.  Sirius couldn’t help but to be thankful that Harry seemed to be getting along with his peers, and acting like a normal teen for the most part.  Having followed them to the park they were hanging out in Sirius took the time to examine the other teens.  The dark skinned one was, in his opinion, as Muggle as they come never letting go of some Muggle gizmo.  The other boy almost made Sirius react thinking the boy was a doppelgänger, until he noticed the lack of a scar and the fact the boy had blue eyes.  That still didn’t rule out the idea he was a doppelgänger of James of course.  Finally there was the girl, Harry’s other cousin.  She didn’t automatically make Sirius hate her, so there was that.  Although there was something about her that he just couldn’t place no matter how hard he tried to identify that something.  Of course none of that mattered.

The group was just doing was teen normally did when there didn’t seem to be anything else to do, relax and talk about stuff.  What that stuff could be Sirius didn’t know as he hadn’t been a kid in a dreadfully long time.  Although he could make guesses since the girl had wandered off to do something so it was currently only the guys talking.  Suddenly Sirius’s attention was drawn away from the idle teens when he heard a sound not far from where he was hidden.  Most likely it was simply another Muggle enjoying the park but he couldn’t be too careful.  Slowly making his way towards where the sound had come from, being careful to remain silent.  Soon he could hear someone softly cursing and he quickly came to the point of being able to peer through the foliage to see who it was.

It was the girl, currently searching the ground for something as she grumbled to herself.  Since he was currently a dog Sirius managed to listen in on what she was saying.  “What a place to lose a contact.  Freaking tripping on nothing having to look for a stupid lens.  Should’ve stuck with glasses....”  The girls grumblings continued until with a quick exclamation of victory she apparently found what she was looking for.   As she was getting up she unknowingly locked eyes with Sirius making him stiffen in surprise.  Not noticing the Wizard in dog form she left to rejoin her friends.

“Hey where’d you disappear too?”  Tucker asked as Sam rejoined them.

“Had to use the restroom, then had to go back and rinse off a contact.  So what did I miss?”

“Nothing much.  Danny and Harry were just sharing their experiences with bullies.”

“Yeah.  I can’t imagine being related to Dash.”  Danny added in.

“Well.  I couldn’t imagine Dudley wanting to beat me up just because he failed a test.”  Harry countered.

They continued to talk between themselves when Danny gasped as a cold chill ran up his spine and out of his mouth as his ghost sense triggered.  Luckily Harry hadn’t noticed, so Danny quickly looked at Sam and Tucker worriedly trying to silently tell them what was up.  Thankfully they seemed to get the message but before Danny could speak to excuse himself to transform a giant snake ghost fazed though the ground right before them.  Harry understandably froze in shock, not expecting a giant glowing green snake to suddenly appear through the ground.  Luckily his cousin wasn’t as unprepared for something bizarre to happen as she basically tackled him into a nearby bush before dragging him further behind a tree.   “What the bloody hell is going on!?”  Harry asked as he got his bearing back.

“...Welcome to Amity Park?” Tucker asked more than said in answer earning him a questioning look from the foreigner.

“Amity Park has a bit of a ghost problem.” Sam provided as clarification.

“That is not a ghost.”  Harry stated forgetting for a moment that he wasn’t supposed to know anything about the subject.  Before he could question further, and possibly blow his cover as a Wizard, he noticed that they were one person shy.  “Where’s Danny?”

Sam and Tucker shared a quick look before Tucker said with forced concern “Oh, no.  Looks like Danny chose to hide somewhere different.  I’ll go look for him.”

Harry could only blink at the dark skinned boy as he rushed off in a random direction.  Before he could question the odd behavior Sam cut in “This happens all the time.”  Her attention turned towards the direction that the snake was so Harry looked towards the monster, because its definitely not a ghost, and saw something even more bizarre.  A white haired boy in some type of black body suit with white gloves and boots was flying around the large reptile apparently fighting the beast.  The mysterious boy was no Wizard, they way he fought the monster was by far too physical.  Harry soon found himself entranced by the spectacle, sadly it was soon over as the floating boy took out an object from somewhere and sucked up the giant snake with a brilliant light and the boy flew off out of sight.

***

It was certainly an interesting week for Sam.  She met some distant relatives from England, and she didn’t dislike one of them.  Harry had a lot of questions about what happened after he saw his first ghost fight.  What was surprising was that he was insistent that the thing wasn’t a ghost.  Even after they told him that the more sentient ones called themselves ghosts.  Even after he saw the Box Ghost for the first time later that day he was skeptical.  They later learned that he apparently was into occult stuff which is why he didn’t think they were ghosts, at least not in the same way he thought of them.  It was refreshing to meet a family member that was at least partially interested in similar things as she was.

Out side of the ghost attacks the group just ended up hanging out for the most part.  It was fun and simple, something she couldn’t say about the Dursleys.  Her Aunt Petunia kept on giving her odd looks that she couldn’t help but feel weren’t because of her fashion choices.  Dudley was a prick that was too spoiled for no reason.  Sam was surprised she didn’t end up punching him during their stay.  Her Uncle Vernon wasn’t much better, at least he apologized after making a few insulting remarks about Jewish people and in extension insulted her entire family.  Oh well the week was over and they were back in merry old England.  She hoped Harry would visit by himself sometime, she’ll spot him the ticket.

It was the evening after the Dursleys and Harry left and Sam was wandering around her house, idly wondering what to do with her time before bed.  Eventually she found herself in a room she rarely enters: the study.  It had been a long while since she even stepped foot in the room so she took the time to look around a bit.  Same book shelves, same desk, same old computer, not so same half opened safe.  Upon closer inspection she noticed that the safe was normally hidden behind a small painting of a sunflower.  Curiosity getting the better of her she took a look inside and something within immediately caught her eye.  Pulling it out she began to read, not believing a word.

She was still reading when her mother walked in “Sammy?  What are you doing in here?”  Seeing the papers in her hand Pamela asked “What are you reading?”

“Mom.  What the hell is this?” Sam asked not taking her eyes off of the papers.

“Samantha Katherine Manson!  Watch your language!”  Pamela demanded, then she saw the open safe.  Any steam she had left her as she looked back to Sam.

“Funny you should say that.”  Sam said as she locked eyes with her mother.  “Because these papers say my name is Samantha Evangeline Potter!”


End file.
